


Sorry

by newmoon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Remilie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-02-24 14:25:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2584556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmoon/pseuds/newmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Bobby and Em were filming for the "Family Business" ep</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

They were going to film a Belle-centric episode and after reading the script he knew that Emilie will do a great job in acting her scenes and their scenes together. Bobby was contemplating if he should go and ask Emilie if she wants to practice their lines together. He decided it was better if they walk through their lines together so he was walking towards her when he noticed that she was on her phone, still he approached but as he was at earshot distance he heard Emilie saying Eric’s name and this made him flinch. He didn’t know why but he just felt like smashing things to get rid of whatever he was feeling. He backed away, retreated to wherever he was bloody sitting.

Everything was set. They were now ready to film the scene at the pawnshop together. Action! They slipped to their characters and said their lines.

“ _I love you rumple”_ He heard Em say and he was dying inside. He wanted to be the recipient of those words, not Rumplestiltskin or Mr. Gold but him Robert Carlyle, and he can’t do anything so..

“ _and I love you too”_ He knew how genuine those were, not from Rumple but from Bobby himself, he wanted to let Emilie know but he can’t. It will never work for them no matter how much he wants her.

Bobby shot his last scene with Elizabeth and he and Em didn’t anymore have scenes left to take so he hurried back to his trailer. He took a nap and woke up hours later then prepared to leave the set. He opened the door to leave when he saw Emilie standing there.

“ _oh .. you were about to leave. Im sorry I was just going to ask if you had dinner already uhm.. ok Ill just go back to my trailer. Ok.. uhm bye”_ She was talking too fast and before he can say anything she was already walking towards her trailer.

“ _Do you love him?”_ He shouted at Emilie’s back hoping to get an answer but also dreading to hear the answer. He saw her stop walking and god he wished he didn’t say anything, he wished that he just left right after his last scene, wished that he didn’t take that bloody nap, but she was already walking towards him his wishes can’t do anything now. He wanted to run back inside his trailer, lock the doors and wait ‘til she’ll keave.

“ _What?”_ She asked confusion so clear in her voice as she took the step in front of him.

He didn’t know what to say. _I love you. Please see me. Please love me._ He didn’t want to say that because it would sound so pathetic of him so he masked a stern face and asked.

“ _Eric. Do you love him?”_

She turned red and he thought of backing away

“ _Why do you care?!”_ she was mad but he didn’t know why when he just asked if she was in love with a man who he resents just for the reason that he gets to see Emilie when she goes home, who she can hang out with anytime without rumors spreading about him cheating on his wife.

“ _uhm.. forget it. Nothing just looking out for a friend. Take Care of yourself, ok?”_ He knew she knew that he was lying because he cant look her in the eye

“R _ight. Ok, I will. Thanks I’ll be going now. Goodnight.” She turned to walk away_

 _“You didn’t answer my question though”_ He called out.

With her back to him he can see that she was breathing hard and his heart ached when she turned to face him with tears falling down her face

“ _I don’t know, Bobby. I really don’t know. I know I’m trying to love him but I don’t know if I can ever love him”_

 _“Em..”_ He walked towards her and raised his hand to her face to wipe away the tears

“ _I really don’t..”_ She whispered

“ _I’m sorry”_ He continued then looked her in the eyes before he smashed his lips against her. 


	2. Eye Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after Bobby kissed Emilie

Robert Carlyle didn’t know why he did it. Why he kissed her. He knows that this wasn’t right. But now, while Emilie is reciprocating his kiss and he just wants to stay in this moment forever. This may not be the right thing to do for two people in a relationship with different people but damn it feels like he is already in heaven.

He broke the kiss. Forehead to forehead, and only with their tear brimmed eyes were they communicating. Telling each other how much they mean to each other. Like they had a telepathic power. There was love there he knows, but they knew that they were too afraid to let it out. To say the forbidden words that might ruin everything. So they settled in telling each other through their eyes.

The day after their kiss, Bobby had to go back to the set to shoot for another episode. Emilie wasn’t scheduled to shoot for today. He was both relieved and sad that she will not be there. He didn’t know how to approach her now that they shared a kiss but at the same time Bobby also wanted to see her. Bobby wanted to bask in the lightness that she brings whenever she was near him. It felt like he was Rumplestiltskin and she really was Belle.

Robert Carlyle was having a fine day on set when he checked his phone and saw Emilie’s tweet, it was a picture of her and Eric smiling together like they were the only two people in earth. Bobby wanted to smash anything that was around him. It was just yesterday when they shared an intimate moment. It was just yesterday that she told him that she didn’t love the other guy. It was just yesterday that they kissed and looked into each other’s eyes. It was just yesterday. It was just yesterday that she said that she was trying to love Eric. Is it possible that she was in love with him now? Bobby wanted to cry. It felt like he was a teenager having his first love rejecting him. It shouldn’t feel this way. So Bobby forced himself to act like nothing happened. He finished shooting that day and headed straight home.

It was Friday when Bobby had to go back to the set to shoot some scenes. When he arrived on set he immediately saw Emilie. Crap, he forgot that she had scenes to shoot today. Bobby headed straight to his trailer avoiding Emilie. He didn’t want to talk to her and just see that happy smile and twinkling eyes in the picture with Eric that she posted. It was too soon anyways. He had to calm himself and let himself forget everything to talk to her again casually without sounding jealous. Everything takes time.

So Bobby took his time in dressing for today’s shoot. After he had the suit of Mr. Gold on he didn’t go immediately to where they were gonna shoot his scenes. He sat on the couch of his trailer and just wasted his time staring at nowhere while he listened to his favorite songs.

Sometime later, there was a knock on Bobby’s trailer. Bobby got up and turned off the music then went to answer the door. He expected Lana or just anyone who worked on set except for Emilie. He assumed that she didn’t want to talk to him too. But here she was, Ms. Emilie de Ravin, the reason of his misery for days now. Bobby wanted to close the door on her smiling face and just take a deep breath. But he can’t do that, she will know that something is wrong and he didn’t have the right to feel jealous just because.

“Hey! They’re looking for you, Mr. Gold” She said, teasing him like nothing just happened. Like it didn’t break his heart in two when he saw that picture.

“Oh yeah, fuck, I’m going” Bobby smiled, secretly proud that he sounded so calm.

“So how are you? Haven’t seen you for two days”

Why did she sound like they didn’t just share a damn kiss? A kiss that was outside the character! Crap, he wanted to stay calm but he couldn’t. He was raging inside. He didn’t answer her just walked fast to wherever the set, thankful that he didn’t have a lame leg like Mr. Gold.

“Bobby wait up!” He heard her shout.

He wanted to stop and just damn right there demand for her to love him back. But he didn’t, so he walked faster leaving her behind. Never looking back he had his eyes focused on the road ahead.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry.


End file.
